Kissing in the Rain
by lexrutter1214
Summary: One-Shot! Strictly Fabina Fans Only!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, first I would like to tell you a little bit about me and my goal as a writer. I enjoy writing, especially writing about my life. So, my idea of writing is taking the problems in my life, twisting it around a bit, and changing the names of the characters. I do this because I feel that the voices of the characters are easier portrayed if the writer feels the pain and happiness as the characters. My goals as a writer are to make you (the audience) feel what the characters are feeling. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of House of Anubis. Nor do I own House of Anubis!**

**Kissing in the Rain**

**By: lexrutter1214**

Dear Diary,

It was an ordinary day in Anubis House, Amber was contemplating on what lip gloss to use. Mara was tutoring Mick on the latest biology assignment. Jerome and Alfie were probably thinking of their next big scandal. Patricia, well she's Patricia, so who knows what she is doing. And then there is Fabian, my Fabian. It was just last night we were elected prom king and queen. We shared our first kiss and who knows what our relationship status is now. So, there you go the latest news in Anubis house. Oh, I forgot to mention the mystery is over and Joy is moving back in. Joy, I'm almost positive had a thing for Fabian before I arrived, but who knows. Well that's about everything. I'll get back to you later.

-Nina

Nina's POV:

I had just finished writing in my diary, when I heard a knock on the door, it was probably Fabian. I quickly threw my diary under my bed, took a quick look in the mirror, and opened the door. It took me by surprised because it wasn't Fabian, it was Jerome. I wonder what he wanted. "Ugh, what do you want Jerome?" I questioned.

"Well, good morning to you to, well Fabian is looking for you down stairs," he exclaimed and gave me a weird smirk.

"And he couldn't come up here himself…." I said confused as to why Fabian sent Jerome up here to tell me that.

"I don't know what goes on in his mind, just go down!"Jerome demanded, I was starting to get a strange feeling about this. Oh well! I quickly brushed my teeth, don't want morning breath with Fabian and ran downstairs. As I walked into the dining room I noticed Fabian wasn't there.  
>"Jerome, what's going on?" I asked, I was worried! He didn't respond, so I took my normal seat. When I sat down a big bucket of spaghetti Bolognese fell on my head. I was beyond mad.<p>

"Alfie, Jerome you are dead!" I started chasing them around the house when I bumped into Fabian. "Oh, Fabian, hi!"

"Nina, what happened to you?" he chuckled. What was I gonna say, I got pranked by Jerome and Alfie, he wouldn't stop teasing me.

I replied, "umm, well you see I was hungry, so when I went to get the spaghetti, I tripped." _Nina, what type of lame excuse is that?_

"Jerome and Alfie pranked you…" he assumed.

"Yeah," I gave in, we both giggled.

"So, I was wondering, do you wanna go to dinner with me today?" he asked.

"like a date?" please say yes!

"Yes," YES! My heart was screaming with excitement, "So, what do you say?"

"Yes!" We both smilied and he walked away. Oh damn I need to shower, I can't go to town with spaghetti in my hair. And I need to look my absolute best, I need Amber!

After I showered I walked into my room and was trampled by Amber. "So, a little birdy told me you have a date with Fabian," she urged.

"Yes…" I replied.

"So, is there a best friend you have in mind that is amazing at doing hair and makeup. Cause she would be delighted to help you." She begged.

"Amber, would you like to help me?"

She answered, "duh…"

I had just finished getting ready and I was beyond exciting. This was my first date with Fabian and it was going to be perfect. To ease my over obsessive excitement, I made my way downstairs. I saw Fabian waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he was wearing a handsome plaid shirt and jeans. When I was at the bottom, Fabian offered me his hand and I accepted. I could not be happier. He escorted me to the limo that he arranged to pick us up. It was perfect, he was perfect. The limo driver asked for our destination and we were on our way.

"Fabian, this is amazing…you got a limo!" I stated the obvious.

"You like it?" He asked, he had a hopeful look in his eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes, when you looked into them they made your heart skip a beat.

"I love it!" I reassured, we both smiled at eachother.

We eventually arrived at the restaurant, it was beautiful , how can he afford all this? The hostess showed us to our table and Fabian pulled a chair out for me, he is sooo sweet!

"So, what looks good?" I asked.

"You!" he giggled.

"Cheesy much?" I teased, we both laughed and talked and had a great time.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," I implied. I got up and made my way to the restroom. After I was done, I walked back to the table to find Fabian and Joy making out. I stomped up to the table and made a huge scene.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled, somewhat hoping he would stand up for me. But, instead he just sat there speechless, "I knew it was to good to be true." I ran away to find the nearest pay phone. I needed Amber, she always was good at cheering people up. I dialed her cell and her voicemail came up. _Hi this is Amber Millington, sorry I can't get to my phone right now. But if you have a problem just think… What would Victoria Beckham do? Bye!_

Ugh! I guess I'll just walk home!

*An hour later*

Can this day possibly be worse? Fabian broke my heart, I have to walk home, and now it's raining! I thought that if I thought of the good side of this I would feel better. So I tried and tried and tried. But is there possibly an upside to getting your heart ripped out by your true love. Is there? I just kept on walking. It was getting dark, I decide to go to sleep on the nearest bench. I used my jacket as a blanket and my purse as a pillow. I made myself comfortable, but it was difficult. I started hearing footsteps, I wanted to run away, but where could I go? So, I lied there hoping no one would find me, I thought wrong.

"Nina, it wasn't what it looked like," It was Fabian. The one who I thought was mine. Now he's Joy's.

"So, what was it then, Fabian."

"She barged in and kissed me, I tried to stop her but then you came back!" He told me. I don't know if what he said was true, but either way how was I supposed to be with someone who was originally someone else's.

"And you except me to believe that," I said. Tears were trickling down my bright red face.

"Yes, because if you love me the way I love you… you would trust me." He started walking towards me and brushed my hair out of my face and wiped my tears away.

"You love me?" I questioned.

"Yes!" He leaned in closer and broke the gap between our lips. It was a passionate kiss, I felt like we were the only two people in the world. It felt magical. I wanted it to last forever! I wanted us to last forever!

ethe


	2. Author's Note 1

Dear Readers,

I have come up with 16 new story ideas please choose the 10 you'd like to read the most and let me know:

Harry Potter- A romance between Hermoine and Ron. (Story)

Vampire Diaries- Elena's surprised party and things get out of hand. (Story)

Icarly- IOMG continuation (Story)

House of Anubis- Season 2 (Story)

Glee- Puck and Kurt start dating…. After Puck admits he is gay. (Story)

Hellcats- Dan cheats on Savannah again with Marti but this time he doesn't regret it (Story)

Degrassi- Ana and Owen romance, Eli Fitz and Clare love triangle, and Alli has a secret. (Story)

House of Anubis- House Party (Story)

Vampire Diaries- Jeremy takes Bonnie on their first date (One-shot)

Good Luck Charlie- PJ cheats on Skylar for a cheerleader… you'll be surprised who comforts her. (Three-shot)

Secret Life of an American Teenager- Ricky admits his feelings for Adrian, but Adrian isn't sure if she feels the same way. Grace gets pregnant with Jack's baby. (Story)

Glee- Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn love square. Mercedes falls for Blaine. (Story)

Shake it Up- Guther and CeCe romance (Two-shot)

House of Anubis- the girls make a pact to get pregnant but who will be the fathers (Story)

Pretty Little Liars- Toby and Spencer romance. And Caleb and Hanna romance. (Five-shot)

Twilight- Jacob rapes Bella how will she react (Story)


End file.
